TGWTG x You: What happens at a TGWTG Party
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: You are part of the TGWTG team and you play a naughty game of Truth or Dare AskThatGuy x You


t was around two in the morning and almost everyone was nearly wasted. Film Brain was passed out with a beer bottle in his hand. Cinema Snob was rambling on about the good old days when half of his stories hardly made any sense. Nostalgia Chick was flirting with Spoony as he was half naked on a leapord print coach. Then about an hour ago, JesuOtaku announced who wanted to play truth or dare.

"This has to be the strangest party I have ever been to." You say to yourself as if no one was listening.

"Tell me about it." Nash, one of the few who refused to drink said. "This is the last time I attend one of Critic's annversery parties."

"Hey at least it wasn't as bad as LAST year's party." Linkara, the other non-drunken person said. "Nash, do you remember last year where Spoony, Nella, Jewwario, and Welshy stole someone's car and then slammed into a 7-11 and ended up in jail and then Critic and I had to bail them all out?"

Nash put his face in his hand in disgust. "Sadly yes." He said.

"That happened?" You ask. You were a new member to the team and just joined in January 2013. You had a small cameo in the fifth anniversary but were still invited to the party along with those who were no longer part of the site.

"This is what happens at Critic's house." Linkara said. "Anything could happen."

"Ahem!" Said a drunk woman's voice. It was Lupa. "Linkara, truth or dare?"

"For the love of god, Lupa, I'm not playing some game we played in highschool." Linkara said.

"Please?" Lupa asked in a sweet but sickly voice.

Linkara sighed and said, "As long as you try not to kill anyone this time."

"I promise." Lupa said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Linkara answered.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Lupa asked. She was wearing a black tank top with one of the straps falling down and tight jeans with converse.

"Unfortunately I have no romantic feelings for you, Lupa." Linkara said.

"Okay, now you have to ask someone truth or dare." Lupa said.

All of a sudden THE ThatGuyWithTheGlasses walked in and noticed all the partying. "What seems to be going on here?" he asked in a chipper voice. "I just found Phelous in the bathtub singing the rubber ducky song and believe me it was quiet hilarious."

"Oh boy." You said, trying not to laugh.

"We're playing truth or dare." Lupa said. "And its Linkara's turn to pick somebody to torture."

"Well then I will join you." ThatGuy said.

"As if things couldn't get any more interesting." You think to yourself.

"Okay, ThatGuy," Linkara askes, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I tell no lies." ThatGuy said.

"Is their a question that you will not answer?" Linkara asked, trying to mess with him.

You were amused by Linkara's question and could tell that Linkara was trying to tease him.

"No! What kind of stupid question is that?" ThatGuy answers,

Linkara and Nash shrugged. Then ThatGuy looked at you and asked you the dreaded question. "Truth or dare?"

Nash and Linkara looked at eachother and then at you and made a do not do it sign, which you gave a questionable look and avoided them completely.

"Dare." You said. How bad can he be? You've played this game multiple times and had many embarrassing dares, so he was nothing.

"If you insist." Thatguy said and leaned in and said, "I dare you to sleep with me."

'Oh crap.' You thought. 'What have I set myself up for?' You honestly had no love intrest for the team. You didn't want to cause any site scandals like how Spoony or Cinema Snob did so you refused to date anyone on the site.

"And this is why you don't say dare with him." Nash said, angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd be in this kind of situation." You said.

"Think of it this way, your playing truth or dare with a bunch of psychopaths." Linkara said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" You asked.

"We did! You avoided us!" Linkara said.

"Well now, are you going to sleep with me or are you going to back out like a coward?" Thatguy mocked.

You gulped. You were a virgin. You wanted your first time to be speacil. And he was mocking you infront of your friends.

"I'll do it." You say, timidly, but trying to keep calm.

He grabbed your wrist forcefully and attempted to drag you to his bedroom but he was stopped by Linkara and Nash.

"Don't hurt her." Nash said.

"You guys are nothing to me. You can't hurt me." ThatGuy said pushing them out of the way and then entering the bedroom. He locked the door behind him and threw you on the bed forcefully.

You were bright red. You had never had been intamite before. He began roughly kissing you, as he felt your breast. You were to his liking. He then moved down to your neck. You began to moan lightly.

He took off his robe and all he was wearing were tight boxers, you could see the arousal he was hiding inside. He unbuttoned your shirt and ripped off your bra. He began to suck and nip at your breasts. You moan a bit louder.

"Like it don't you?" He teased as he switched breast.

"Uh-huh." You manage to say.

With one hand he cupped the breast he wasn't sucking. With the other he stroked your inner thigh. You can feel yourself getting wet.

He then got up and removed your skirt and then your panties. You had mixed emotions about the situation. You hid your naughty bits with your hands shyly.

"No need to hide what I already saw." He said sadistically. He stepped away for a moment and went to his dresser and pulled out a spiked leather dog collar. He put it on you and told you to bend over. He went back to the dresser and pulled out a ninetails and began to whip you.

You screamed at the burning of your skin. You weren't into those creepy fetishs like ThatGuy was.

"Yeah, I like it rough." He said as he continued to whip you and watched you wince in pain.

When he was done, he put the ninetails away and stood in front of you as he pulled his boxers down and commanded you to suck on him. You did and he enjoyed every moment of it.

"_" He cried out in pleasure.

You enjoyed his taste for some odd reason and continued to taste him. He cried out your name this time much loader until he met his pre-climax.

He then pushed you on the bed again and hovered over you. You lightly shed tears.

"What's the matter?" He asked in his witty charming voice.

"This is my first time. I don't want it to hurt." You answer.

He kissed your forehead and said, "I'll try not to." Then he entered inside you. You screamed at the top of your lungs.

~

"Nash, can you get inside there?" Linkara asked.

"I can't." Nash said, shaking the door knob. "Its locked."

"Dammit. I feel so bad for _, she can be rather childish." Linkara said. "I feel like part of it is my fault."

"Its not your fault, Linkara. She made a stupid decision and now we must be the heroes and save her." Nash told her.

~

Finally you felt pleasure. It was nothing you ever felt before. She began moaning ThatGuy's name over and over again and he moaned yours. You begged for him to faster and harder. Eventually you both reached you climaxes.

"So how did I do?" He asked.

You smirked and said, 'Actually, I enjoyed that."


End file.
